Fero (KD)
Fero is a Bone Hunter, but is now collaborating with a Makuta in the Hero Factory Universe. History Varios V At some point, the inhabitance of Spherus Magna realized that another planet was going to hit their own. The inhabitance tried many methods to stop it, but failed. The planet forced the Spherus Magna to move away and plunge into a deep freeze. The inhabitance were preserved in the ice. Eventually, a mining ship found Spherus Magna and managed to break out Makuta Xion. The Makuta slew the miners and saved more of his own men. He used the miners ship to escape. The Toa thawed around the same time as Fero, and followed the Bone Hunter. Fero and Skirmix escaped Spherus Magna to another world where they met up with an agent of Makuta Xion. The agent told Fero that they had forces on Varios V and that they needed to rally there. Fero had a unexpected meeting with Toa Lhikan and Toa Iruini. They had a battle but the Bone Hunter escaped. Fero arrived on Varios V, a agriculture world, with his Rock Steed Skirmix. He was being chased by two Toa: Lhikan and Iruini. They fought and the Bone Hunter was knocked out. His steed was killed, but the Heroes got the wrong end of the stick and defeated the Toa and captured them. Fero managed to slip away before the Heroes could get him. Fero managed to get to the Xion Fortress and confirm his arrival with Makuta Vanille. He forgot about the Makuta's ability to read minds and she found out about the Toa. She also informed the Bone Hunter that the Heroes had already been captured. Vanille took the Bone Hunter to Xion to inform him of the occurrence. The Makuta was amused to hear the Toa had been captured by the Heroes and implied they may still be captured. He instructed Vanille to take Fero and some Skrall to capture any incoming Heroes. The group intercepted Marcus Sparrow, but sprung a trap the Hero had set up. Lhikan and Iruini managed to defeat the Skrall, but the two Toa had to combine their powers to defeat Vanille and Fero. The Makuta and Bone Hunter were able to escape, but didn't flee towards Xion's Fortress as Iruini cut off their line of retreat. Vanille and Fero instead returned to the Hero Craft and destroyed it. They teamed up with Makuta Kyro and some Skrall and waited to ambush the Toa and Heroes. Fero fough one-on-one with Iruini until Lhikan managed to batter the Bone Hunter out of the way. The Toa then combined their powers to allow the Heroes to escape to a nearby farm. When the Toa were satisfied the Heroes were far enough away, they followed the Heroes. Fero and the group returned to Xion's fortress. Xion was annoyed when he learned they failed, so he asked them to destory them along with the farm they ran to. He was present when Vanille made the order to send Vorox to kill some farmers. He later led the Skrall attack force into the farm. He slew many farmers, but was killed when Marcus Sparrow fired his corrosive Meteor Blasters at him. The Skrall then fled knowing the battle was lost. Characteristics Tools and Gadgets Fero is equipped with a blade and a Thornax Blaster. Despite is diminutive size, Fero has a lot of strength and his a force to be meddle with. Personality Fero is proud and cocky at times. He believes that he is unbeatable and, when on Skirmix, feels that he can down a Toa any day. Appearances * The Fate of Two Worlds ** Hero Factory: Wrongly Convicted Category:2011 Category:BIONICLE/Hero Factory Category:The Fate of Two Worlds Category:Deceased Characters